Welcome to Glee
by LoveStories55
Summary: Demi's first day on set on Glee is really interesting. Naya's really nervous about meeting Demi since she's always had a crush on her. How will this work out? - Sorry! I suck at summaries! They are both single and Naya's a lesbian.
1. Welcome to Glee

**Hi! Well, I have a story where I just do one-shots of whatever my readers want (Dantana One-Shots!) and I wrote this one-shot and kinda liked it. So I decided to make a story out of it! Here's chapter 1 if you haven't read it yet from my other story. **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Welcome to Glee_

_Summary: Demi meets everyone on set. When Naya meets Demi, her mind goes blank._

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

"Nice to meet you all. I'm really honoured to be a part of Glee now. I've been a fan of the show ever since the beginning." Demi said happily. She was really glad to meet everyone in the show. She looked around after greeting everyone looking for someone in particular. Her love interest on the show was nowhere to be seen. Demi was really eager to see Naya. Santana has been her favourite character on the show and she's always kinda had a girl crush on her. I know what you're thinking, Demi likes girls? Since when? I thought she was straight! Truth is, Demi is bisexual but didn't want to get hate for it. With her past filling with bullying she doesn't think she can handle any more so she keeps it to herself.

"You looking for Naya?" Asked Lea when she saw that Demi was slightly distracted.

"Yeah. I've always been a fan of her acting." Demi said still looking around for Naya. Demi was really eager to meet Naya. But Naya was extremely nervous. Ever since she started listening to Demi's music she started developing a crush on Demi. She loved her raspy, sexy voice which was always filled with emotion and she thought Demi was absolutely beautiful. Her loud laugh and big smile that she sees in interviews makes her crush bigger and bigger.

"Uh, hi there." Demi heard a sexy but nervous voice from behind her. She span around and her body completely froze. Naya looked absolutely gorgeous in person. "I'm, um, my n-name is, uh…" Naya was struggling to remember anything. It was like everything in her head suddenly vanished.

"Naya. Your name is Naya." Chris says with a smirk on his face. He's never seen Naya this nervous around someone and he found it quite amusing.

"I'm Demi." Demi says once she got the courage to speak. Her voice was raspy and so sexy to Naya. She could be rambling on in a true Rachel Berry fashion and Naya would never zone out.

"I-I know. I, uh, I'm like a HUGE fan of your m-music." Demi smirked slightly at Naya's nervousness. She steps closer and whispered in Naya's ear.

"I think your voice is absolutely sexy." Demi whispered in her sex voice before walking off shaking her hips. Naya stood there with crazy thoughts running in her head. She thought Demi was straight…was she? If she's into girls then there's a chance that she could be into Naya and if she's into Naya then there's a chance that Naya would be the happiest woman alive.

"Hello? Earth to Naya? Snap out of your dirty thoughts about Demi!" Chris shouted trying to get Naya to pay attention to him. Naya snapped out of her thoughts and glared at Chris.

"Shut up Chris." Naya snapped at him before walking to her dressing room. She shut the door hard making sure no one comes to interrupt her. She heard a knock on the door and groaned slightly. She sighed and opened the door and saw Ryan Murphy standing there with Demi behind him. A nervous smile formed on her face when she saw Demi. She turned a light red and Ryan raised an eyebrow. He knew his cast members well and when Naya's nervous around someone, it means she likes them.

"Good morning, Naya. I need to discuss a few things with you and Demi for a few minutes. May we come in?" Ryan asked. He received a nod and walking in with Demi trailing behind him. The blonde gave Naya a small wave with a flirty smile. Naya's breath got caught in her throat causing her to choke and cough. "You ok?" Ryan asked after taking a seat.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. What did you want to talk about?" Naya asked wanted to get some rest before they had to film.

"Well, there has been a slight change in the script." Demi raised her eyebrow with a annoyed expression on her face.

"Please don't tell me you don't want me on the show anymore." Demi said with a teasing tone. Ryan chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I would never. I just added a little something to after your duet together." Naya was getting curious and leaned forward wondering what it could be.

"What is it?" Demi asked knowing that it could easily be a kiss.

"You see, when Dani says 'For now' and kisses Santana on the cheek, I wanna change that kiss to a light peck on the lips." Ryan says explaining everything. Naya gasped at her bad luck. There was no way that Demi could like her so kissing her would just make her want Demi more. She knew that eventually they were going to kiss but on the first day on set? Seriously? Demi on the other hand was ecstatic. She has always wanted to taste Naya's full, desirable lips.

"Are you serious? Don't you think Dantana should, like, develop or something? They should kiss on the first episode of being together. How about they kiss like on the last episode?" Naya pleaded not really thinking she could handle it if she feels Demi's sexy lips on hers. Demi had a fake hurt expression on her face.

"You don't want to kiss me? Wow, that really hurts me Naya." Demi says in a sarcastic voice. Ryan watched the two interact with a smirk on him face. These two will be a really cute couple.

"Well, we're going to leave your duet and kiss till the end of the day. I'll see you guys on set in 30 minutes." Ryan said before walking out shutting the door. Demi and Naya sat there in silence for a few seconds before Demi finally spoke.

"I think we should practise. The kiss, I mean. Well, it seems like we'll be kissing each other quite a lot so I think It would be better if we practise so it won't be awkward or something." Demi said rambling on with a light blush on her face. Naya smirked at the sudden realisation. The tables have been turned. Demi was nervous about kissing Naya.

"Yeah, we should practise the kiss. Why don't we start off with right after the song?" Demi nodded and did this funny thing with her face and hands to get into role. Naya thought it was adorable and she couldn't help but smile.

"So, this is where I get off." Demi said as Dani. Naya smiled at her and moved closer.

"So is this a goodbye?" Naya asked as Santana. Demi looked nervous for a second as her eyes flicked to the side. She took a step closer to Naya and leaned close to her lips.

"For now." She lightly connected their lips. The spark and electricity she felt pulled her in making it impossible for her to pull away. Naya kissed back lightly and pulled back slightly to look into Demi's eyes. "Wow." Demi whispered before Naya pulled her back in and kissed her a little harder. Demi kissed back moving her hands to the brunette's dark locks. Naya couldn't believe that she was actually kissing Demi Lovato. She's always dreamed of a moment like this and it felt amazing.

"Hey Nay, do you have m-oh! Well hello there." They heard the familiar voice of Heather and pulled away quickly jumping to other ends of the room.

"Um, hey, Heath. Did you want something?" Naya asked Heather with slight annoyance in her voice. It was like the worst time someone could walk in on her.

"Yeah, but it seems you want something too." Heather said in a teasing voice with a smirk and raised eyebrow on her face. Both Demi and Naya blushed lightly before Demi mumbled something.

"Uh, I better go get ready. I'll see you on set." She said before walking out. Naya walked up to Heather and smacked her on the arm.

"Ow! What did I do?" Naya rolled her eyes and plot down on the couch.

"You ruined a perfectly good rehearsal."

"Rehearsal or sexy times?"

"Shut up."

**How was that? Please review and comment your ideas and requests! **

**Thank you.**


	2. First Kiss

**Hi! Well, thanks for all the comments and stuff. I hope you like this chapter.**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: First Kiss_

_Summary: It's time for Demi and Naya's first onscreen kiss. _

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

It's not that hard to act with Demi. All Naya has to do is focus on staying in character, not looking at Demi's ass or cleavage. But she couldn't help it. If she adores she gawks, and she defiantly adored every single inch of Demi's body. She's been messing up lines because of the distracting beauty she's acting with.

"Naya! It's not that hard! All you got to do is sit there and move your lips while singing! What is wrong with you today?" All the directors were starting to get angry. She simply can't think anything when she's looking at Demi with her guitar looking as beautiful as ever. "Ok we're going to try this one more time. If Naya fails again then we take 5." Ryan said in an annoyed and angry voice. Naya knew she had to do it right this time, and she did, well, almost. They just finished the song and are now on the kissing scene. She tried to remind herself that it's just supposed to be peck on the lips. Not like the kiss in the dressing room.

"So, is this a goodbye?" Naya asks nervous as Santana. Dani's getting closer to her. Both their hearts are now racing as their lips inched closer and closer.

"For now." And there it is again. The soft, warm feeling of Demi's lips. She can't pull away. As much as she didn't want to get the crew mad, she couldn't pull away. And Demi couldn't either. They stood there hands roaming each other's body blocking out the whole world.

"CUT! CUT FOR FUCKS SAKE! STOP KISSING! This is fucking hopeless." Ryan screamed out as Demi and Naya kept kissing, their tongue's fighting for dominance. He got off his chair, walked up to them and pulled them apart. "Ok everything was good until the kiss. It's a little peck, not sex on the street! Now, let's try the kiss again." He walks over to the chair. This time they resist and just share s light peck on the lips. "Finally! Everyone take 5."

"Well, that wasn't rude at all." Naya says sarcastically causing Demi to laugh her loud, adorable laugh. "So, you wanna hang out in my room?" Naya asks Dani with nervousness in her voice.

"Sure, let's go." Dani s replies with a smile on her face. Just as they were about to walk away Chris, Lea and Dianna stood in front of them.

"Stop right there, Dantana." Dianna said with a smirk on her face similar to the ones on Chris and Lea's faces too.

"Oh, hi guys! We were just heading over to Naya's dressing room." Demii said with innocence in her voice. That made Dianna's smirk grow even bigger.

"To do what? _Practise_ the kissing scene? You both don't seem to understand what a little peck is." Chris said in a teasing voice. Naya rolled her eyes and blushed at the same time. She gripped onto Demi's arm and pulled her with her to the dressing room.

"They are so annoying." Naya said as she took a water bottle from the mini fridge and threw one at Demi.

"Thanks." Demi says taking a sip from her water bottle. Naya gave her a small smile in return before she sat down on the couch next to Demi.

"You did really well today. You're an amazing actress, and kisser." Naya said with a wink at the end. Demi's cheeks turned an adorable light pink while she mumbled small thanks. Naya had no idea where she got all this new confidence from but she liked seeing Demi all nervous around her. She moved closer to make their thighs touch.

"So…" Demi said in a shaky voice. Naya smirked at how nervous she was.

"So…" Naya said curious to what Demi was about to ask her.

"I was wondering, since we don't have to be on set tomorrow that maybe, you might like to, you know, um, go out for ice-cream or something? You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't mind." Demi blurted out getting annoyed at herself for being this nervous. She wasn't this nervous before, she had no idea how the tables were turned so quickly.

"A-Are you asking me out on a date?" Naya asked a little surprised. She figured that Demi was nervous because she hadn't acted in a while but she didn't actually think Demi was into girl and into _her. _

"I-I don't know. I-If you want it to be a date then sure." Demi stuttered out.

"I didn't know you were into girls. I mean, not that I'm like an obsessed fan to actually know. I mean…sure. I'd love to go on a date with you." Naya said before smiling at Demi. Demi grinned widely and hugged Naya before standing up.

"I'll text you my address and you can come over at around 4?" Demi says with a smile on her face.

"Alright. Gimme you're phone." They exchange phones and give each other their phone numbers. Demi gave her one last smile before walking out. Naya looked down at her phone a smirked at what Demi put her name as.

_To: HotBlonde_

_Seriously? Hot Blonde? Pretty accurate. ;)_

Demi grinned once she saw the text and quickly texted back while walking to her dressing room.

_To: SexyBrunette_

_Well yours is pretty accurate too, Sexy Brunette ;D_

Naya chuckled silently while she read the text from Demi. She couldn't wait till they go have ice-cream tomorrow.

**Well! That's it for now! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please go check out my other one-shot story if you have any suggestions for one-shots you want to see. If there is anything in particular that you want to read for the next chapter please don't hesitate to comment and review it. **


	3. Just a Date

**Hi! Well this is the next chapter. A lot of nerves in this.**

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Just a Date _

_Summary: Demi and Naya get ready for their date and are both really nervous. _

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

"AH! Why won't anything look good on me?" Naya screamed out throwing her clothes over her shoulders landing on Kevin's face.

"Bee, calm yo tits! You're just going out for ice-cream. You don't have to look like the hottest chick in this planet just for fucking ice-cream!" Kevin said standing up and smacking Naya on the arm.

"Ow! That fucking hurt!" Naya shouted glaring at Kevin. She looked back towards her closet looking through it. "Demi's gonna be all sexy and hot and I'm just nothing compared to her. She's not gonna like me and she won't be my girlfriend if I don't look good so I have to find nice clothes, alright?"

"Listen, Nay, any girl would be extremely lucky to be your girlfriend and you are plenty of hot, girl! Demi won't care how you look, I know her, Bee. We've been friends for a long, long time and she doesn't go after people for their appearance. She falls in love with their personality. Just put on a casual outfit and she'll be all over you." Naya sighed and hugged her best friend tight.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Naya said before a black pair of shorts caught her eyes on the bed. "I am s_o _wearing that!" Naya squealed at and slipped it on before finding a white low V-neck shirt. "How do I look?" She said giving Kevin a little swirl.

"Hmm." Kevin looked her up and down before grabbing a leather jacket, a dark beanie and a pair of sunglasses putting them on Naya. "Perfect." Naya grinned and grabbed her purse before giving Kevin a final hug.

"Thank you." Kevin nodded and watched her walk out the door.

* * *

Demi looked at the clock and saw that it was already 3:15. She groaned and fell onto the bed with a sigh.

"Miles, I really like her, I need to find the perfect outfit. You should have seen how amazing her body is." Demi said to her best friend before sitting up pulling Miley with her.

"I've seen her body but you have an amazing body too, Dems. Come on. Just find something cute but casual. Show off your legs and boobs. They're your best feature." Miley said winking at her and looking through Demi's closet.

"You playing for me team now?" Demi said in a teasing voice. She was never sure about Miley's sexuality. Miley sighed and sat down on the bed holding a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue top.

"Maybe. Liam and I breaking up kinda opened my eyes more." Miley said nervously before handing the clothes to Demi.

"Well, just to be sure, do you find girls attractive?" Demi said after she got dressed in her jeans and top.

"Um, maybe. I don't know." Demi sighed and moved her mouth to Miley's ear.

"Does this turn you on, baby?" Demi says in a deep, husky, sexy voice and lightly bit Miley's ear causing her to moan. "Well that answers the question."

"Oh just shut up. Your soon-to-be-girlfriend will be here any minute." And just then Naya knocked on the door feeling extremely nervous to see Demi. Demi groaned and motioned Miley to open the door. "Fine!" Miley said before opening the door finding a nervous and fidgeting Naya standing with a nervous smile on her face.

"Oh my, you're Miley Cyrus." Miley smirked and nodded.

"And you're Naya Rivera, the girl who will not break my best friend's heart because she knows that if she does, I will be watching her like a hawk planning her next kill." Miley says in her threatening best friend voice. Naya looked at her with wide eyes filled with fear. She gulped hard and took a deep, shaky breath. "Now, in you go." Miley says with a smile. Naya's walked in slowly with a scared look on her face. She looked around for Demi but frowned when she couldn't find her. She turned to look at Miley.

"Um, w-where's Demi?" She asked in a shaky, scared voice.

"Right here." The second Naya heard Demi's voice a wide smile grew on her face. This didn't go unnoticed by Miley who smirked at how excited Naya was over Demi.

"Demi, hi. You look, wow, um, really pretty." Naya said while scratching the back of her neck. She always did that when she was nervous and Demi is starting to learn that.

"Thanks, so do you." Demi said while letting her eyes roam down Naya's long, tanned legs. "Damn." She whispered but loud enough for Naya to hear it and blush.

"I, uh, I got you these. I read somewhere that you like sunflowers, so I just thought I could bring it. I don't know if it's true or false but I checked a few sites, if you don't like it I can get you something else, I mean yo…" Demi giggled and took the flower out of Naya's hand.

"I love it. Sunflowers a_re _my favourite. So, you've been reading about me online?" Demi said in a teasing tone causing Naya to blush again.

"I, um, I didn't, um. You ready to go?" Naya tried changing the subject causing Demi to giggle again and nod.

"Yeah, bye Miles." Miley smiled and gave Demi a hug before letting the two go.

**Hey! I'm really sorry that it's short! I promise the next one will be longer. I just have a LOT of homework to finish in two days and I need to get to it so sorry. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Ice-Cream

**Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating in like, a whole month! I'm trying to get up to 40 one-shots in my Dantana one-shot series and so far I've done 37! I hope this makes up for the wait! **

**BTW, Now I also accept separate one-shots for Dantana and Daya on Tumblr**

**BTW, follow me on Twitter and Tumblr! **

**Twitter: DemiIsAGoddess5**

**Tumblr: **

**ENJOY!**

_Title: Ice-cream _

_Summary: Demi and Naya go out for ice-cream. _

_Rated: T_

_Normal POV_

"So, what you having?" Demi asked Naya as they entered the ice-cream parlour. Naya's nerves were gone as soon as she and Demi started talking.

"Oh god, does that say popcorn flavour? This is like the weirdest ice-cream parlour ever." Naya said as she looked at the choices. There were all types of flavours, even chilli! "Whiskey ice-cream? Oh I'm defiantly gonna taste that!" Naya said excitedly. Demi chuckled and pinched her cheek.

"You're so cute. I've tasted whiskey flavour before and it is to die for. You know what I like to do? Mix things up a little." Demi says with a grin on her face. After a few minute both the girls' were moaning at the taste of their ice-cream. Dani put all types of flavours in it. She put mint, Oreo, chocolate fudge brownie, chocolate chip, cookies and cream and the whiskey flavour too.

"Oh my god, this tastes like fucking heaven." Naya moaned out as they sank down in her seat at the back of the parlour. Demi's mind went blank as Naya's moan was repeated in her head. That was by far the sexiest moan ever.

_'No, Demi! Calm down! Get the dirty thoughts out of your head!' _Demi thought to herself before chuckling at Naya.

"I know, it tastes amazing." Demi said as she ate another spoon. "This is my usual order. First time I ate here I experimented a little until I got the best flavours." Naya grinned at her as she got into telling her story of how she discovered this place. "The first time I came he was with um, Katy, my ex-girlfriend." Naya's eyes popped out at this confession. She didn't know that Demi has had a girlfriend.

"Ex-girlfriend? So you guys hid it from everyone?" Naya asked curiously. She wanted to know if Demi has been with more than one girl.

"Yeah, and the same happened with me and Lisa, and Jessica, and Katherine." Demi said with a smirk as she ate another spoon of her ice-cream. Naya was intrigued by this and a little jealous but brushed that off.

"Are you still in contact with any of them?" Naya asked hoping that Demi's answer would be no.

"Actually I'm still in contact with Jessica but if I happen to start dating someone else then I would delete her off my phone immediately." Demi says biting her lip and staring into Naya's eyes. Naya grinned and ate her last bite of ice-cream before excusing herself to go to the bathroom.

_'Was she implying that she wants to date me? No, don't be ridiculous. Why would a beautiful girl like Demi want to date me? Stop putting yourself down! You're a sexy chick and she won't turn down this opportunity. Just kiss her when you drop her off.' _Naya thought to herself as she left the bathroom finding Demi standing next to the table.

"Ready to go?" The blonde asked grinning at Naya who nodded and walked out with Demi. Their hands brushed together as they walked back to Demi's place. They stopped a few times to sign autographs and take pictures with fans before they finally arrived. Demi turned around, her back facing the door as she smiled at Naya.

"Well, I had a lot of fun today." Naya said nervously. This was it. It was time to go in for the kiss.

"Me too. It was really fun having whiskey flavoured ice-cream with you." They both chuckled before Demi laid a kiss on Naya's cheek. "I'll see you on set tomorrow." She said before turning around and unlocked the door. Before she opened it Naya span her around and looked into her eyes.

"You forgot something." Naya asked inching her lips closer to Demi's.

"W-What did I forget?" Demi asked feeling her breath hitch as she felt Naya's hot breath on her lips.

"This." The brunette softly laid her lips on top of Demi's. They both felt sparks fly through their bodies as the kiss grew more intense by the second. Naya's hands were low in Demi's hips and Demi's hands were tangled in Naya's hair. The blonde jumped her wrapping her legs around Naya's waist making her place her hands on her thighs. Naya moved a hand behind Demi to open the door. They stumbled in and fell on the couch never breaking the kiss. Naya's hands were trailing up Demi's shirt and placed on her breasts but she quickly pulled away when she heard someone clear their throat. She jumped off Demi when she realised that Miley was still there. The best friend who threatened her.

"Well hello there, girls. I'm guessing the date went well?" Miley said with her arms crossed and a raised eye brow.

"Yeah, uh, I was just, um dropping Demi off." Naya said scratching the back of her neck nervously.

"More like getting her off." Miley murmured loud enough for Demi to hear and glare at while trying to hide her blush.

"Come on." Demi said pulled Naya with her to the open door. She looked into Naya's eyes and smiled at her. "I'm sorry about Miley. She can get a little over protective." Demi whispered to her placing her arms around her neck. Naya grinned and rest her hands on the blonde's waist.

"It's cool. I'm just glad that I got to hang out with you." Demi giggled and lifted her head up kissing Naya lightly. Naya quickly wrapped her arms around Demi's waist pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. Demi deepened it more and moaned when Naya squeezed her ass.

"Mmm, we should stop. Miley's watching us." Demi said between kisses. Naya sighed and huffed.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow." She said before kissing Demi's forehead and walking off. Demi closed the door with a smile on her face. She turned around and sighed as she saw the teasing smirk on her best friend's face.

"Demi has a girlfriend, Demi has a girlfriend!" Miley said in a sing song voice and followed Demi around the apartment.

**Hey! I hope you enjoyed that! Please comment and review your thoughts and any requests for the next chapter! **

**Thank you!**


End file.
